This invention relates generally to electric appliances and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for facilitating power sharing within an electric appliance.
At least some known appliances incorporate numerous electrical devices that may be operated simultaneously. For example, at least some known ranges include at least four surface heating elements and dual ovens. Typically, ranges have a limited available power supply due to building codes and preset limits within the electrical wiring of the building. As a result, use of a range may be limited by the available power supply.
Some known household ranges control distribution of the power available to the various devices within the range. For example, some known dual ranges incorporate feedback loops and controls that facilitate operating the ranges at a lower power when both ranges are in use. As such, the available power within the range is distributed such that both ranges may remain operational. Such known ranges utilize feedback loops from the ovens and distribute power as though all of the surface heating elements are in use. Therefore, power is limited any time both ovens are simultaneously utilized. However, the use of both ovens does not always warrant power distribution, for example, when none of the surface heating elements are being utilized. As such, known household ranges often unnecessarily limit power to the ovens and/or limit power to or prevent use of the surface heating elements when both ovens are simultaneously utilized.